A Bright-Eyed Pokemon's Adventure
by kkcaleb13
Summary: Set in Sinnoh. Latias, seeking freedom, stumbles on Remy, the pokemon trainer with only one pokemon. Posing as a human, she goes on an adventure with him! A new journey begins with the unlikeliest duo of all time! Nothing is what it seems as the duo shoots for the stars! Let's just hope they don't crash and burn hilariously!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, AS STATED BEFORE. BUT IF THIS KIND OF PLOT BECOMES A REAL POKEMON STORY, I WILL FUCKING BE SINGING AND DANCING AND SCREAMING LIKE I WON THE DAMN LOTTERY. UNTIL I HAVE PICS TO POST OF MY VIBRANT JOY, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

The sky was blue... who was she kidding? The sky had always been blue in the middle of the day. The trees were always green this time of year, just like the grass. Latias was capable of flying faster than a jet, but she normally liked to just rest like anyone else, or at least, she used to think so. But that was last year, and the year before it.

Now she was nearly sixteen in human years, and she had never once gone farther than a mile from her secret garden, a haven for pokemon that would do better to hide from people who would seek to use her strength for nefarious deeds. Her brother was off patroling the city, always looking for a reason to fly as fast as he could, so that he could deny the fact he was an adrenaline junky, a fact she knew well.

She sighed, _"I know that he wants to keep me safe in here, but is this really what I want? I used to think it was enough, but now I wonder... am I really happy here? What kind of question is that? The only time I ever make a friend is when a migrating pokemon happens to stumble in here. Other than that, my brother visits once a day. Happy isn't the way to describe a life like this... _lonely_ is more like it..."_

She looked around the garden, she had never even seen a map of the country she lived in. Even if she did try to go out looking for an adventure, she'd be lost in no time, and her brother would get the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so'... again. Her temptation to leave and her desire not to be caught by her brother fought as she contemplated leaving.

As her mind went back and forth, she heard the sound of footsteps nearby crunch on a twig. She became invisible, knowing that most pokemon had the grace to avoid a branch, but that the more ruthless ones didn't care, because they'd rather attract attention. She flew above the trees to investigate. She soon came upon a young boy laying on the ground. His blonde hair was dirty and wet, his jacket and shirt torn in several places, and he seemed to be bleeding from numerous wounds. It was a sad state for what looked to be a youthful boy of sixteen.

From the movement in his chest, she could tell that he was still breathing, but just barely. His arms and legs twitched, as if trying to move, but they could only muster a small movement before quitting. She wasn't sure how he'd gotten in, the garden was supposed to be charmed so that only pokemon could get in, yet there he was. Her heart was too big for her to leave him, so she made herself look like a girl with red hair in a white dress and walked over to his body.

She started by wrapping his wounds in bandages, having cleaned them with her mist control. His arms and his chest needed heavy bandages, but she was a bit too timid to touch his body, so she wrapped them lightly. She blushed a bit when she realized that he was very muscular, despite his smooth skin and scrawny look. She was dabbing a scratch on his forehead when his deep, emerald eyes began to flutter open.

He looked at her with blurry vision and a strained voice, "Where...?"

Latias was blushing too furiously to respond, but luckily for her, that was all he could say before he passed out. She propped him up against a tree and rubbed some ointment on his bandages before suddenly freaking out internally, _"Oh my god! There's a human in the garden! What do I do?! Big bro's gonna get back any second and kill this poor guy, or me!"_

Just as she was starting to flip, her brother popped up after slowing down from mach speed, "Sister... why is this human boy in the garden? And why are you disguised as a human?"

Latias held her hands up, "Hold on, before you jump to conclusions, he just wandered in here, really beat up! I just tried to nurse him back to health!"

Latios nodded, "I see. Has he been awake long enough to see the garden?"

"No, he's been unconscious for a long time"

"Good, all we have to do is take him to a nearby hospital and leave him"

"Hospital?"

"A place where humans take care of sick or injured humans. There's one just a few blocks from the garden. I'll take him there"

"Um, can I come too? I did treat him..."

"I guess the doctors would want to know what we've given him... come on, we'll go together"

* * *

Latias sat quietly in the hallway, feeling like a little kid who'd just broken the cookie jar trying to get a cookie. When she had spoken to the doctors, she'd nearly exposed the fact she was a pokemon three separate times, her brother being the only reason nobody found them out. Latios sighed over her, "Sheesh, this is why you stay home..."

She frowned, "I'm sorry!"

"Well, he's asleep right now, it looks like he was attacked by a pokemon. The doctors aren't sure what happened, but whatever it was, it must've been tough, this guy was lucky to survive"

"Um... can I go see him?"

"Why?"

"Well... I don't get to make friends very often..."

Latios sighed, "Fine, go ahead, but don't stay in there too long"

Latias was excited and nervous as she entered the room. The boy had been clothed, his sleeping face peaceful. She leaned over him to get a good look, and that was when her thoughts slipped away from her, _"For a human, he's really cute..."_

Her train of thought was broken as he opened his eyes, "It's... you..."

She stood straight up, "H-Hi!"

"You... saved me, right?"

She nodded, "I notice that you were passed out and beaten up... so I helped you out"

He smiled, "Thank you. My name's Remy... and you are?"

Latias was scrambling to think up a name, "It's...L-L-Latiana!"

"Latiana... that's a pretty name. Thank you for saving me... if there's anything I can ever do... to repay you..."

Latias noticed the pokeball that was sitting on his bedside counter, "Hey, is that-"

Remy grabbed the ball and held it tight, "No! Not this! Anything but this!"

"I was just wondering if you were a pokemon trainer"

Remy looked sad for a second, "I wanted to be. I thought that I would go on adventures and make new friends, but... it wasn't like I thought"

"How so?"

"I only ever caught one pokemon. I didn't have the heart to attack the rest, and most of them were so scared of me, they never came close enough for me to ask them to join me. Some trainer I turned out to be..."

Latias smiled, "I think that's amazing. You're so kind, you won't even attack wild pokemon?"

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to just catch a strong pokemon, I want to raise them. Unfortunately, the smaller ones are too scared of me, and the bigger ones don't want to join me"

"That's horrible"

"No, it's not their faults, they should have a right to choose. Besides, if I was gonna ask someone to fight for me, shouldn't I be willing to do the same for them? Even if I only have one pokemon, I'm proud to have her"

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of pokemon do you have?"

Remy hesitated for a moment, "... A Lucario"

"Lucario? Aren't they really rare? How did you find her?"

"I didn't, she found me, and asked me if she could join my team. Ever since, we've been a pair"

"So, you're on a journey to become the best trainer ever?"

"Sorta"

Latias felt her eyes begin to sparkle, "Can I come with you?!"

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"I've always wanted to see the world, but I don't have any pokemon, and my brother says I can't go anywhere without somebody to protect me!"

Remy smiled, "Okay, sure, why not? A journey's no fun if you're all alone"

Latias wondered if she was just filling herself with false hope, but she didn't care at the moment. She knew what was at stake: a chance at freedom, and she wasn't about to let it slip her by. She returned to her brother, "Big brother, I want to go with him"

Latios sighed, "I figured you might say that. Any particular reason it's this guy over any other person on the planet?"

"He's so nice! He won't even attack wild pokemon! He just asks them to join him, and he's got a Lucario on his team!"

"Knowing he possesses a steel type to protect my dragon type sister isn't helpful"

"Please, please, please, please! C'mon! If anything goes wrong, I'll come right back, I promise!"

"Hm... well... I can't treat you like a baby forever..."

Latias perked up, "So I can go?!"

"If, and this is a very big 'If', you can convince me that this guy is capable of protecting you"

"... How am I supposed to do that?"

"Get him back into the garden before nightfall, and tell him to prepare for a battle. I'll test him"

"But he's hurt!"

"His pokemon will be doing the fighting, as a testament to his kindness. If he's a good trainer, they'll fight just as hard as he will"

"What if he doesn't want to go?"

"Then you'll have to wait for the next trainer who stumbles into the garden"

"Okay, I'll get him there!"

Latios smiled, "Good, I'll be waiting"

Latias had confidence in herself, but standing over Remy, she felt bad for him, "What have I dragged you into...?"

"I don't know, you tell me", Remy sat up, "Just what did you get me into?"

Latias poked the tips of her fingers together and looked away nervously, "Um... my brother says that I can only go with you... if you beat him in a battle"

Remy smiled and held his thumb up, "Sounds good!"

"B-But he's crazy strong! A-And you only have one pokemon!"

"So? A battle between two people let's them get to know each other, and I bet he just wants to make sure his little sister is safe! I don't mind at all"

"A-Are you sure? You don't have to..."

"Why wouldn't I? You saved me, then you offered to come with me, at least let me do something for you"

Latias didn't know what to do, her brother had always warned her about the worst humans out there, that would kill her for money. He'd mentioned that there were people who wouldn't, people that were kind, but he never went into detail about them. She was shocked into place by his sincerity, "... T-... Thank you"

Remy stood up, "Don't just stand there, we gotta go meet up with your brother, don't we?"

* * *

Latios raised his eyebrow, "You only have one pokemon?"

Remy pointed angrily, "Hey! Don't you dare count my Lucy out, just because she has to stand alone! She works really hard every day and is more than capable of taking out anything you got that dares to face her!"

Latios shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, so be it", using his illusion powers, he made it appear as if he were throwing a pokeball, as a Salamance flew over his head, "Show me what you've got"

Remy held his pokeball close to his mouth as he whispered to it, "I believe in you", he threw the ball into the air and a Lucario formed in front of him, "Lucy, we need to win to give Latiana a chance to have a journey of her own. We need to prove to her brother that we can protect her"

_"Fear not, Master, I will show him my strength without hesitation"_

Latias freaked out, "Who just said that?!"

_"It was me, Lucy. Is this the one we're fighting for, Master?"_, the Lucario turned to look directly at her.

Remy smiled, "It's okay, Lucy, she was just surprised by your aura-speak. We need to focus on the fight"

_"As you say, Master"_, Lucy nodded and looked at the Salamance, _"You stand between me and my master's dream, forgive my brutality"_

Latios pointed forward, "Salamance, use Flamethrower!"

Remy smiled, "Let's go, Lucy, Aura Ball!"

Lucy quickly used her arm to create a massive ball of energy which was launched straight through the flames, knocking the giant dragon off of it's feet. Once Latios checked to see it was unconscious, he turned around and made it look like he was putting it back inside a pokeball, "Not bad, not bad. Looks like you've trained your partner there to win with sheer power"

_"He has trained me to fight with all of my heart and passion. If you cannot handle my inner fire, then I suggest you surrender!"_, Lucy smiled.

Latios pulled out another pokeball, "Sorry, but I've got two more where that came from! Let's see if you can handle this!"

A Dusclops appeared, causing Lucy's smile to vanish, _"You dirty cheat! How dare you hide behind a ghost type?!"_

Remy held his hands up, "Calm down, Lucy, it's fine. He's a trainer, it's his job to know how to exploit a type match-up. Guess we'll just have to show off our secret weapon!"

Latias tilted her head, "What secret weapon?"

"Alright Lucy, now!"

Latias and Latios both raised their eyebrows, neither of them having heard a move being spoken. Lucy turned towards Remy and began glowing, _"As you wish, master!"_

After a flash of bright light, both of them looked back to see that nothing had changed at all. Latios sighed, "If you aren't going to be serious, then I'll end this quick, now, Dusclops, use Psybeam!"

The Dusclops shot a multi-color beam from it's hands, which Lucy evaded with no trouble at all. Latias looked to see that Remy now was baring a very serious face, "Now, Lucy... use Dark Pulse!"

The Lucario gave a wicked look with it's sharp fangs before a large amount of dark energy shot from it's mouth, enveloping the Dusclops and smashing it into the wall with a heavy thud. Latios could only watch, paralyzed by what he had seen. He knew that Dark Pulse grew in power as the thoughts it was imbued with grew more terrible. For it to take out that Dusclops in a single hit... it must've been horrifying.

Lucario kept up his brave face as he put the Dusclopse back into a pokeball, "You plan ahead for your weaknesses, too. You're good. But now, I'm pullin' out my best!"

Latios (appeared to) throw out his pokeball, placing himself onto the battlefield while the trainer version of him was left as an illusion. He roared with power and spread his wings out, revealing his true form. Remy seemed unimpressed, "Is that all...? Lucy... you know what to do"

The Lucario took a fighting stance, _"Legend has it you're fast... let's see if you can keep up"_

Latios bellowed in anger as he began to fly around, gaining speed as he went. Latias recognized what he was doing: he was setting up a Zen Headbutt at mach speed. The illusion trainer laughed, "Just you watch, Latios is gonna knock your Lucario out faster than it can see!"

Remy stood silent as he watched Latios hit mach 2, "You think speed's gonna win this?", mach 3, "You're dead wrong. Lucy out there is too strong to fall from any hit, nothing you could ever do could change that", mach 4, "Because she's fought twenty times harder then you could ever start to imagine!", mach 5, "She's fought through hell and back, so if you think you, or anybody else on this planet is ever going to force her to quit...", mach 6, "...you're dead wrong"

The illusion trainer called it as Latios's head began to light up, "Zen Headbutt!"

Remy smiled, "Close Combat"

Latios could almost taste victory, able to see how close his head was to the Lucario's. Less than twenty yards. His smile grew wider as it became fifteen. He gasped at ten, where the creature vanished from his sight. Five, he looked in all directions to see that it was nowhere to be found. Once he reached it's initial position, he saw it: it had gotten up right underneath him, less than a foot away it's arm wound back for a strike.

In a matter of seconds, it had unleashed a fury of punches, so fast that not even Latios's sharp eyes could follow them. It wasn't possible, the move was a fighting type, and Latios was a psychic type, so it shouldn't have been a big deal, yet Latios felt every punch as if it was striking directly into his body. His psychic energy should've protected his nerve points and weak spots, but this Lucario hit every single one without fail.

When Latios hit the ground going full-speed, he could barely keep up the illusion of the trainer. Luckily, this made it easy for him to portray his shock, "Y-You... you won..."

Remy stood silent for a moment, his face as emotionless as a statue. Once that moment passed, he jumped up and down with a bright smile, "Alright! We did it, Lucy!"

The Lucario held her paw over her chest and bowed, _"It was an honor to fight for you, Master"_

Remy scratched behind her ears, "You were amazing out there, I'm proud of you"

Lucy looked away, hiding the extremely giddy look on her face, _"I-It was nothing. I merely did as you instructed"_

Remy continued to tussle the fur on her head, "Still, you did great! Get some rest okay?"

She nodded as she returned to her pokeball, _"Yes, Master"_

The illusion trainer clapped, "Well done, I suppose that you'll be going now-"

Remy stood in front of him, "Not a chance. Not until we get your pokemon healed"

"They're my pokemon, I can do it myself"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen", Remy dug out some medical supplies and went to work on applying the medicine to the beaten Latios, "You can't take a pokemon like this to the Center, bad people will show up targeting you. There, that should be enough to fix him up. Just let him rest until tomorrow. Where did those other two go...?"

As Remy started bandaging up the other two pokemon, Latias went over to speak with her brother telepathically, _"Wow... he even helps his opponent out after the fight's over..."_

_"Don't get carried away, he could still be trying to manipulate us",_ Latios still hadn't lowered his guard, or what was left of it.

_"If he wanted to take you, he would've attacked the illusion trainer after he won. Face it, not only is he powerful, he has a gentle heart as well"_

_"Wasn't so gentle when he kicked my butt"_

_"That was your idea, and he must've held back. Think about it, if that Lucario was moving fast enough to hit you, it should've been able to do a lot more damage"_

_"Hm..."_

Remy smiled, "So, you all good to go, Latiana?"

Latias fidgeted, "Oh, yeah! But I should tell you, I'm not a trainer..."

"That's fine! I don't mind, just promise you won't run off on me, okay?"

Latias giggled and smiled, "I promise"

Remy smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? There's a whole world of adventure out there waiting for us!"

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS OVER, THIS IS FOR HARDCORE READER'S ONLY:**

**If you don't like Fairy Tail, just skip this. If you do, please let me know of a good GreyxJuvia FanFic, hopefully with length, don't care about rating as long as it's good. If you would comment it for me, that would be awesome! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask those too! Thanks!**


End file.
